


Goodbye My Brother (Thorki'd rewrite of "Goodbye My Lover")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, TW: Feels explosion!, This is not fluffy or funny the feels will kill you!, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, You have been AMPLY warned!, thorloki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Thorki'd rewrite of "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE">Goodbye My Lover</a>" by James Blunt and you will have all the gut-wrenching sad Thorki feels EVER. Sorry, had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Brother (Thorki'd rewrite of "Goodbye My Lover")

I disappointed you and let you down  
I'm forever feeling guilty as my father frowns  
I thought it was the end before we'd begun  
Yes I saw you were broken and the evil had won  
So I took what's mine In the Tesseract's light  
Took you home when you gave up the fight  
You say it's over but you won't stop here  
I am here for you to love away all your fears  
You're in my heart you make me whole  
You're not my blood but you share my soul  
My love is pure, I wish you felt it  
When my heart was bonded to you  
Just kiss my lips, I'll hold your hand  
Sweeten your dreams and share your bed  
I know you well, you never will  
But still I believe in you

Goodbye my brother  
Goodbye my friend  
You'll be the only one  
You'll be the only love for me  
Goodbye my brother  
Goodbye my friend  
You'll be the only one  
You'll be the only love for me

I'm not a dreamer, I know what's at stake  
You won't break my spirit - I'm strong for your sake  
When the darkness fades, remember me  
Remember our lives how they used to be  
I'll let you cry I'll let you scream  
Let you rend me at the seams  
You can do anything you need  
Just let me be with you  
I know you ache and I do to  
You lost your name and I lost you  
I love you, I wish you knew  
I'm just not me without you

Goodbye my brother  
Goodbye my friend  
You'll be the only one  
You'll be the only love for me  
Goodbye my brother  
Goodbye my friend  
You'll be the only one  
You'll be the only love for me

In your cell I embrace you  
Your troubled mind is far afield  
If it would prove my heart is true  
At your feet I'd gladly kneel

Goodbye my brother  
Goodbye my friend  
You'll be the only one  
You'll be the only love for me  
Goodbye my brother  
Goodbye my friend  
You'll be the only one  
You'll be the only love for me

I will abide, brother, I will abide  
I will, I will, I will abide  
I will abide, brother, I will abide  
I will, I will, I will abide


End file.
